The present invention relates broadly to automotive lighting systems and specifically to means for switching between light settings on vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, and the like. When driving after dark on highly traveled roadways and highways, the vehicle driver will frequently be required to switch from high to low beam when another vehicle approaches from the opposite direction. Using conventional systems, when the high beam is switched on again, the low beam disappears.